The Blood of a Cherry Blossom
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Originally, for Halloween, Sai hadn’t decided what to go as, but once he glimpsed at the bleeding flesh on Sakura’s neck, he suddenly had the urge to be a vampire…


**The Blood of a Cherry Blossom**

* * *

The warmth of her chakra stemmed out from her hands and touched his skin. His wounded flesh began to feel warm, and strangely he was comforted by the tingling sensation.

He took this as a chance to glimpse at her, for he knew from past experiences, that this was the best time to look at Haruno Sakura: when she was deep in concentration, using her talents in the medical field.

And of course, she was. Her emerald eyes were narrowed as she examined and healed his wounds, her bottom lip was trapped by her top teeth, half in slight frustration, and half to keep her heavy breathing to herself.

He assumed during moments like these, that she never noticed him staring and studying her (mostly due to the fact that she never once would look up from her task unless it was completed).

It was just as well, he didn't know what to say if she ever questioned him on it. The truth was he didn't know why he had to stare at her. And he didn't know why he sometimes he couldn't stop staring.

Sai closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree behind him. In all actuality, this was not how Halloween was supposed to be celebrated.

In Konoha, there was trick-or-treating for the children, where they would get a chance to dress up in costumes, and go door to door for candy. For adults, there were parties, with amusement, dancing, and contests.

Since Sai had officially become the fourth team member (fifth including Kakashi) of team seven, he had spent the years celebrating Halloween like an adult.

The first year, Sai had found it rather amusing to cosplay as Uchiha Sasuke, the missing-nin who had traded sides with Sound. This costume idea had earned him many smiles from Yamanaka Ino, and one hard punch in the face from Haruno Sakura.

The second year, he had ended up appearing to the party wearing a paper bag over his head, with two eye slits for seeing. When asked what he was supposed to be, he would point to Haruno Sakura, and say "Ugly-san over there."

He also received a punch in the face from Haruno Sakura that year.

This year, he was spending the night with Haruno Sakura, his teammate, who was tending to his wounds. They had been on a two-man assassination mission. They had completed their mission, disposing of their target-a well known gang leader who was responsible for three village massacres. It had been a smooth and simple operation. Until one of the bodyguards had discovered the body earlier than anticipated, leading to an ambush on the two Leaf Shinobi.

They had held off nearly an entire troop by themselves, but they also had wounds to prove it was not that easy. Making a narrow escape, once they were out of sight they cloaked themselves in the forest to tend to their wounds.

Sakura laughed lightly as she pulled away from her healing her teammate, resting her back against the bark of the tree.

He glanced up at her, baffled by her sudden sense of humor on the matter.

"Naruto and the others must be at the party by now." She said, tilting her head up to stare at the sky. "I was going to go as a witch."

He gave a familiar slanted-fake smile, "A witch huh?" He asked, picturing the old hags from pictures and paintings he had seen. "That certainly would have been an upgrade for your looks."

She just sat there, "If it wasn't for the ambush we could have been home by now."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's only ten. The party usually lasts till at least four."

She continued to look up at the sky, "Your wounds were serious." She whispered, so softly he could barely make out her words. "When we get back, you should rest."

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, not realizing before how serious his wounds were a few minutes ago. He looked to his side, to see the healing job she had done on him. He was completely healed.

He then turned back to her, and noticed that she still hadn't moved to heal her wounds. He narrowed his coal-dark eyes at her, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes remained closed, "Resting." She said simply.

"You can rest later." He then stood and glared down at her, at best, trying to intimidate her. "Heal your wounds., we still have about ten miles to go till we reach the Konoha gates."

She only gave a faint smile, "I've used a lot of my reserves." She told him blankly: "I need to rest before I attempt to use more chakra."

He sighed at her foolishness as he bent down to take a closer look at her wounds. She was bleeding in several different areas. One wound on her shoulder, two on her sides, one on her upper left thigh, and one small wound on her neck.

He then closed his eyes and put his hand over the wound on her thigh, applying pressure. "And you call yourself a shinobi…" He gritted through his teeth as she winced at the pain.

"You don't need to do this." Was her response.

He turned his eyes away from hers, "It's fine."

Her forehead wrinkled, "No, I mean I don't want you to do this. Not if you're going to insult me…"

He rolled his eyes, "Quit being so stubborn Haruno-san." He said, as he applied more pressure to her leg.

Her head snapped up to look at him, "Haruno-san?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You told me not to insult you, and 'Sakura-san' seemed out of the question at the moment." Sai then leaned across her frame, his head a few inches from hers, his arm extending over to her side-as if trapping her between him and the tree.

Sakura held her breath, "What are you doing?"

Sai glanced at her, now aware of their proximity. "Just getting these from your pouch," he said, as he showed the gauze gathered in his hands.

Sakura's cheeks flushed, "Oh." Her eyes then averted to the ground.

He watched her carefully; she was after all, the biggest enigma in Konoha. Haruno Sakura, the hard working medical nin that chased after Uchiha Sasuke with everything she had.

And once Sasuke returned, everyone thought she would be happier, that her smile would be like it had been in her genin days. But all that remained was the fake smile Sai had grown accustomed to over the years. After all, it was so close to his own.

"Lift up your skirt."

"What!"

He almost laughed at her reaction. "I need to see the wound properly."

Her cheeks flushed close to the cherry pink color of her hair as she grabbed the fabric and lifted it up, displaying her black shorts and the wound.

He kneeled down and bent his head down to examine it. "We'll wrap it now, until you can take care of it."

"H-Hai…" Sakura stuttered as her face darkened suddenly when his head moved between her legs. "S-Sai!"

He lifted her thigh, pulling the gauze under and over her leg as he attempted to cover the wound sufficiently. "Hold on, I'm almost done."

"De-demo…"

He ignored her, and ripped the bandage, tying it to safely hold his job together. He then pulled away from her. "Let's take a look at the other ones now."

Sakura nodded her response, but froze as his eyes never moved from holding her own. "What?"

His eyes lowered to her shirt, and then back to emerald eyes.

She understood completely, "No."

"Come on, quit being a baby-I need to see the wounds seriously."

Sai noticed her hesitation as her hands moved to the bottom of her shirt. She rolled it up slowly, stopping just below her chest. Sai examined her flat stomach, with the two wounds on her side.

"You know it'd be easier on your arms if you just took your shirt off, right?" He asked as his fingers inspected the depth of her wounds.

Sakura's eyes averted to the ground, "I wouldn't feel comfortable with you seeing my…Chest…"

Sai grinned, "Like it would matter to me Ugly."

Sakura only nodded, "Yeah-I forgot you only like girls like Ino…"

The truth of the matter was, Yamanaka Ino was not his type at all. It had all just been a misunderstanding. And in all actuality, in the passed two years, he had felt something a little more than annoyance when it came to his Kunoichi teammate. Though there was still some tension between them, the tension he mostly acknowledged was the one that resided in his groin.

He blamed Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya's dirty novels for it. But really he knew the only two people he should be blaming were Sakura and himself.

He wrapped the gauze around her waist, ignoring her statement. Once he had finished, Sakura pulled her shirt back down.

"Take it off."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You just bandaged my side, there is no need to."

Sai's fingers clasped the zipper at the top of her shirt and he began to tug on it.

"Sai!"

He shoved her back against the tree roughly, "I can't bandage your shoulder properly with it on!"

In response she lowered her eyes to the ground again. "That's fine, but…"

"But what?" He asked in a harsh tone.

She was blushing again, "Let me do it…"

Sai leaned back, crossing his arms. He didn't notice that his eyes were on the zipper the whole time: from the moment she grabbed it and tugged it down, till her shirt was completely open, revealing her bound chest.

Sakura coughed to get his attention, "I thought you said it wouldn't matter if you saw my chest?"

The comment snapped him back to his sense of mind. Tearing his gaze away he smirked, "I'm just surprised to see that you actually have breasts-you never would have guessed."

Her hair fell in her eyes as she leaned against the tree once more, waiting for him to bandage her shoulder, and in all honestly, he was surprised she hadn't hit him, let alone returned a come back.

He moved to her shoulder and lifted her arm.

"Do you think they've given up their search for us?" Sakura asked calmly.

Sai shrugged his shoulders, "Probably not." As soon as he tore the bandages, he started to tie it. "There you go Sakura-san! You can be a mummy for Halloween." He mused as he looked at his handy work.

Sai looked up from her shoulder, and noticed that her neck was still bleeding from the small cut.

Sakura gave a 'huff'' and turned her head to the side, away from him. "And what were you going to go as this year Sai-kun?"

Completely mesmerized he found himself leaning into her frame, his lips inches away from the small incision. Before he knew what he was doing, he had already leaned in and placed his lips against the small cut.

She moved her head to try and look at him, but his head was buried in the crook of her neck. "Sai?" Her voice was shaky.

"A vampire." His hands rested on her shoulders to keep her in place. "Tonight…I'm a vampire…" He replied as he forced a hard kiss against the wound again.

Without thinking he began to suck on the flesh, the metallic taste of her blood enticing him all the more, he suddenly bit down and sunk his teeth into her.

Sakura moaned as she tried to push her hands against his chest in an effort to get him off of her. "Sai…Sai what are you…?"

Before she could protest he pushed her to lie down against the tree branch, his teeth still grazing against her flesh.

"Sai…" This time, her voice quivered and her protest sounded more like a moan of approval, he mentally noted.

He laid down on top of her, using his arms to hold himself up, as to not crush her. As he continued to kneed her skin with his teeth, she tilted her head up to give him better access.

Sai grinned as Sakura's fingers laced themselves in his hair, pulling slightly on the strands. "Nnn…" She hissed through her teeth as his lips traveled down her chest.

He gave a kiss to her cleavage, "Thank god these weren't wounded…" He mused before scraping his teeth against her breast.

Her breathing was uneven and every time he touched her he found her making a new and enticing sound.

"God do you have any idea what you do to me?" Sai murmured against her flesh.

"But…I thought…"

Sai placed a finger over her lips, and grabbed her hand, only to place it against the growing erection in his pants. "This is what you do to me here." He then guided her hand away from his lower region, until it rested above his pounding heart, "And this is what you do to me here."

Sakura smiled, "I thought vampire's didn't have a heart beat."

He smirked, "And I thought their victims were supposed to try and escape…"

Her lips slipped into a mischievous grin as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Perhaps I should teach you how vampires really take their prey…"

He grinned in return, "Now this is how Halloween is supposed to be celebrated."

* * *

Sai and Sakura found themselves dragging each other through the gates of Konoha. Walking passed the Halloween party, they gathered attention from some of the ninjas' standing around the bar where the festive Halloween parties were always held.

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Naruto hollered at his two teammates as he saw them walking by. Sai and Sakura stopped and turned to their blond friend who was wearing fox ears and a matching tail. He raised an eyebrow at their appearance: they looked like wounded soldiers. "What are you supposed to be? Two injured ninjas?"

Sasuke remained impassive, "Not very creative." He remarked.

Sai smirked and threw his arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Oh no, you got it all wrong." He traced the wound on Sakura's neck with his finger, practically pointing out the bite marks around the closed wound. "I went as a vampire tonight, and Sakura-san here…She went as my victim."

Sakura's face instantly went as red as her shirt, and surprisingly Sai did not earn a punch from her that Halloween.

Instead he earned one from each, Naruto, and Sasuke.

* * *

Author: Hello, this is my first Sai/Sakura fanfic, and I hope you all liked it. It was a one-shot written for a Sai and Sakura Halloween contest on Deviantart.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
